


Winter/Spring/Summer/Autumn

by Fionas Apple (dawnmarie)



Series: Then to Now - History Boys [3]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Dakin has himself a family, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/Fionas%20Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, to tell you the truth, food isn’t on the menu for the time being. I think you knew that though. Otherwise, you’d have just stayed home with your notes for an upcoming episode of your damn telly show.”</p><p>Or in other words, Dakin finally bites the bullet and finds Irwin. In a chat room. In 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer 2006 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally suck at naming these stories of mine but in this case the title is very apt.
> 
> This chapter is rated Mature for a little bit of swearing and adult themes. Future chapters (not all of them, mind you!) will be very explicit. Look here for any other warnings.
> 
> Have fun!

_Sex is as important as eating or drinking and we ought to allow the one appetite to be satisfied with as little restraint or false modesty as the other._

-Marquis de Sade

* * *

 

 

**Summer 2006**

 

Good things come to those who wait. Obviously. Damn it though. 23 years to have your fantasies come to fruition though was quite a rub. Was he good? Did Irwin, and no, he never would call him Tom, enjoy it? _Just quit thinking for once and enjoy the moment_ , Dakin thought numbly to himself.

He realised he didn’t have time for that though once he glanced over at Irwin’s clock on the nightstand. 7:15 am.

 _Fiona._ Oh fuck. She was going to be expecting him to pick her and the girls up any minute.

***

Despite his schoolboy teasing of Irwin for keeping a journal, Stuart had always kept a mental checklist of important firsts. First kiss, first fuck, first big pay check, first Ferrari.

First love? Drunk on his delusions, had thought it really was Fiona; that Irwin was just a passing fancy. One that he had hit on, teased and had even kissed. He had utterly convinced himself that Irwin was someone whose chain he could yank without any reprisals. That he had really meant nothing to him.

He really was a foolish prat.

If he had half the common sense he thought he possessed, he’d have quickly realised he was using Fiona. She really was nothing but a tenuous way for him to keep hold of Cutler’s; a tiny strand of history tying him to Irwin after all these years. By the time that he finally woke up and knew that he had been doing nothing but lying to himself and to her, they had Millie toddling about the flat, Olivia lying in her crib and the Ferrari he bought when he first made partner had been joined by a rather sedate family car.

***

The internet really was a glorious invention, Dakin surmised to himself. What he couldn’t do in person, he could do online. Due to his position in the community as a respected attorney and family man, he couldn’t exactly go trawling the local gay club scene to find Irwin. Even asking Scripps for help in contacting him would have raised flags on his best friend’s end that he did not want to deal with. He was a patient man. He would find Irwin. They would even have that damn drink. An actual one followed by lots of shagging.

Finding Irwin in the main cyber room one particularly slow day at work was child’s play. He was the only one there making literary and historical references. In sex chat, no less. Dakin almost cried laughing and then laughed some more. _Leopards really cannot change their spots, can they Sir?_   Idly, he started typing a message off to ‘Francois de La Rochefoucauld.’

 

> Ever since I was a teenager, I have wanted to be with a man. The time has come for this to become reality. I am 100% straight but I still have this urge and need. I chose you because of your quotations. You sound learned and well read. You appear to be a man of many talents and I want to see if those talents extend to the bedroom.

Dakin hit send, leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. He debated asking his secretary Cassandra to make him a stiff drink. He really needed one, not for the fact that he had actually sent the message, but for the fact that he had sent something so completely vapid. Maybe he _should_ ring up Scripps or better yet Posner and ask for help as he woefully lost and out of his element.

 

> Send me a private message.

Now this is what he was waiting for. No bullshit. He liked this. Whether Irwin had shaken off his fear of other people with age, or if being behind a computer screen was what made him so bold didn’t matter. All that was important was the he was being straight, pardon the pun and to the point. That is what Dakin had been hoping for and that is what he had gotten.

 

> Hello again, Francois. Let’s not waste time, eh? I’ll be honest, I work very long hours during the week. How does this Saturday at 8 pm sound? Drinks at the BrewDog on Bayham. I will be the one wearing black trousers and a rust coloured jumper.
> 
> PS Don’t worry about the doorman; he doesn’t bite.

As soon as he hit send, he started cursing at this computer. _Damn it, answer me already._ He was back to feeling like the same schoolboy that he had been all those years ago, wanting nothing more than Irwin’s approval and attention. Waiting a bloody five minutes for a response back was going to be too much.

 

> Works for me as I will be working very long hours all this week myself. I look forward to making up for lost time Dakin.

That did it. Dakin fell hard off his chair, his ass landing flat on the floor. “Cassandra,” he yelled out, “bring me a drink. Double bourbon. No ice. “

***

In the end, Dakin did force himself to speak with Scripps after all. He needed a sounding board and Scripps had always been there for him. He was one constant in his life that Dakin only appreciated more the older that he got.

“Scrippsy, I found him.” Dakin said sounding quite pleased with himself as he slid into a booth opposite his old friend at the coffee shop they always met up at at least twice a month.

Scripps looked almost puzzled for a brief moment. He waited though until the server had taken his order before speaking. “Irwin?”

“No, Hector’s ghost you prat. Of course, Irwin. In a sex chat no less.”

Scripps laughed as he ripped the corner off another powdered creamer and dumped it into his coffee. Dakin used to joke that he liked a little coffee with his cup of dairy substitute. “Why does the idea of you being in one of those chat rooms come as of no surprise to me?”

“Well, you’ve got no room to talk.” Dakin said as he peered into his cappuccino, the look on his face thoroughly convincing Scripps that he didn’t think it was worth the £5.50 he’d be charged for it. “You aren’t exactly one of those God and Jesus fellows anymore. Face it Scripps, you’re the only guy I know who actually married a glamour model and made mention of the fact in the engagement advertisement.”

Scripps sighed. “This isn’t about me. Did you make a date, then?”

“Do you mean that as a euphemism?”

“Clearly. But Stu,” he said as he leaned in so close that Dakin could smell his aftershave, “you _are_ married in case you forgot.”

“Who said anything was actually going to happen?” Dakin said, his very best _Iamtotallyinnocent_ look on his face.

“You were the one who just asked if ‘date’ was a euphemism for something that you and I both know is a thorough shag.”

“Ok. A shag, as in singular and with zero chance of it becoming plural. That’s it. That’s all it will be. One and done.”

“You really are good at lying to yourself, mate.”

Dakin threw his hands in the air and started waving them about in protest. “No, no no. I love Fiona. This is just sex.” He said sex just a little too loud, which drew the attention of the elderly women in the booth next to them. Dakin being Dakin however, he gave them a wave and a broad grin instead of the look of mortification that Scripps knew that he would have been wearing if he had been in his place.

“Keep lying to yourself. I don’t care. It still doesn’t change the fact that both of us know that it really isn’t true. I know you. You’d want both of them if Fiona would agree to it. And since we both know she’d never agree to it, you’d be much happier settling for Irwin.”

***

Dakin couldn’t help but fidget all day Saturday. He fidgeted as he made breakfast for the girls, he fidgeted as he dropped them and Fiona off at her mum’s for the night and he fidgeted as he took his fifth shower of the early evening.

He had no idea how he was going to act or how he should act. It had been twenty three years since he had last seen him. At least he didn’t need to worry about being out tonight. He had been sure to tell Fiona that there was an important meeting coming up on the following Monday and that, yes, really, he was quite positive he should skip the family visit and instead put in all-nighter at the office. It was getting close to quarterly tax season. A lie but she bought it. She always did.

At seven o’clock, he drove over to BrewDog; settled into a booth and ordered a drink. He debated ordering wine, found that just too quaint for the surroundings and instead settled on a lager. Looking around, he found he actually didn’t look too out of place. Coincidences being what they were, this was the night that the local LGBT group was having one of their gatherings. He and Irwin could talk frankly and even be overheard without fear that an outsider would go running their mouth off. At 8:00 pm on the dot, Dakin saw Irwin walk in; easily spying him through the thick crowd, he waved him over.

Dakin’s first thought was that Irwin looked well. Deliciously good. Television didn’t do him justice. Certainly, he looked older but he wore it well. The hair was much longer, the glasses weren’t those damn wire rims and he was even dressing better. Dakin noticed that his navy blue trousers were Armani and made a mental note to order Irwin a matching tie the following morning.

Irwin grabbed Dakin’s hand and pumped it firmly. "We finally meet again. It has been a long time.”

“Yes it has. It is going to be nice talking to you without computer screens getting in the way.” Dakin replied as he ordered another drink, this time a shandy. “How did you know it was me in chat?”

Irwin ordered a lager for himself before answering. “Wishful thinking. That and I _did_ recognise your style of writing. It was as boring as the first paper you turned in—you remember that right?”

“Of course.”

“I feel as if you forgot everything that I taught you.”

Dakin chuckled. “Not much use for those skills now that I am working in tax law. By the way, I do quite enjoy your specials on the telly, what I’ve seen of them anyways. Be honest though, do you really think Queen Elizabeth I was a man?” [A]

Irwin laughed at that. The response that idea had gotten him from his bosses when he first pitched it was nothing short of a tizzy. It was to their credit that they allowed him to film it at all. “Erm, no but it made for entertaining telly now didn’t it? Got people thinking. We aren’t here to discuss your career or my series though, now are we?”

“No, we aren’t.”

“So, are you as excited about this as me?"

Score one point for Irwin, Dakin thought to himself. Too bad he wasn’t as calm. He started to fidget with the beer coaster but stopped himself. “I am scared _and_ excited, if you will allow me to be frank. I took five showers today. On the way here, I almost turned around and went home.” When he saw a faint frown tug at Irwin’s lips, he continued. “Mind you, it wasn’t out of fear of you or this, just a simple fear of the unknown. I am not as brave as I used to be.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Irwin could see Dakin was about to answer him but he cut him off. “Dakin--“

“Call me Stuart. I insist.”

“All right, Stuart. I need to know. Back at Cutler’s--”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I started acting a bit odd around you. I was having some personal problems and—“ He started fidgeting in his seat and looked down in the direction of his lap. “Did we ever…I mean…nothing happened, did it?” [B]

Dakin was positively gobsmacked. What on earth was Irwin talking about? Had he lost his mind? “What? Oh god no.” Dakin said, nearly choking on his drink. Nothing happened then, as much as I’d have liked it to. Besides, I like to _think_ that I would have remembered if we had.”

Irwin didn’t know how to respond to that. On one hand, it was indeed very good that nothing had happened. On the other hand, it unnerved him that he maybe had more mental issues to deal with than he thought. His nerves flaring up, he started looking around and gave a wave to some men seated nearby that he remembered seeing at a HIV Awareness March the previous summer. “Well, the contingent is out in full force tonight,” he said with a forced laugh.

“I know. And you are the one changing the subject now, _sir_. This is about us.”

“Right. I know that.” Irwin peered down into his beer and hesitated.

The old Irwin was back Dakin quickly realised. He was waiting for Dakin to give him a sign, again. _Damn it._ If Irwin wanted him to direct the show after all, than that is what he was going to have to do. “If I can be frank, I haven’t really been paying attention to who else is here. I am assuming that this is a nightly thing for the lot of them. This used to be a pub for university students. I haven’t been here in ages.” It was a lie, but he was good at them. And really, anything to get Irwin’s mind back on more pressing matters. He grabbed his hand from across the table and laced their fingers together. “Let’s leave. Want to get a late dinner then go to the hotel? I have a room booked at The Dorchester.”

“That would be great. Perfect actually.”

"Good. I’ll drive. I just got a new car. Signed the lease yesterday.” Dakin said. "I can drop you off at home later."

"Ok."

The two of them walked together silently to the parking lot behind the pub. “2006 Ferrari. Very nice."

"I'm more a fan of the classics lately but those tend not to get and keep the clients that I enjoy most," Dakin said in response. In one fluid motion, he hopped in and opened the passenger door for Irwin.

***

As they drove, Irwin snuck a peek at Dakin through the corner of his eye. “If I say nothing else tonight--“

“Yeah?”

“You look good. Really good. Not that I was expecting you to have morphed into a garden gnome, mind you.”

“I’ve got a couple wrinkles now about the eyes in case you haven’t noticed.” He wanted to joke that his balls weren’t as high and proud as they used to be either but stopped himself at the last minute. He still wasn’t sure if Irwin had acquired a sense of humour in the past two decades.

“Damn it Dakin, I mean Stuart. You are 38, not--"

“Thirty nine,” Dakin said quickly correcting him as he sped along, “the dreaded 40 is fast approaching.”

“Save it for your therapist. You are just as handsome as ever.” Irwin said as he brushed his hand across Dakin’s knee, making him jump. ”So, where is this restaurant?”

"Well, to tell you the truth, food isn’t on the menu, for the time being. I think you knew that though. Otherwise, you’d have just stayed home with your notes for an upcoming episode of your damn telly show.” Without warning, Dakin pulled the car over to the shoulder, put on the brakes and looked Irwin in the eye. Before Irwin could get another word in, he leaned over, brushing a kiss to his lips.

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

That did it. Dakin pulled Irwin’s body impossibly tight to his and pressed his lips down hard on Irwin's, causing him to let out a yip. “How’s that? I can’t say now that I’m sorry for being rough. I can’t help it. Two decades and some change worth of waiting have had that kind of effect on me.” He bit down on his lip. “ _You_ have that effect on me.”

Irwin grabbed Dakin’s hand, placed it on his crotch. “Does that feel like fear or anything? I goaded you and that was the result. A very pleasant result to be honest.”

“More?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then I think you are going to love this.” Dakin lazily grazed Irwin’s lips with his tongue. As he deepened the kiss, his hand started to knead him through his trousers. He was full of false bravado. He had not ever done anything like this before with a man, but through Irwin’s moans into his mouth he realised he must have been doing something right. Now it was Dakin’s turn to feel his cock rise a bit in his trousers. Fortunately, he was not so far gone that he could not still form coherent sentences. “I don’t want this to be over before it begins. I want to be with you but not in the front seat of my car or in a bloody hotel room. We are going to your place. I’ll be spending the night. In your bed. “

“Works for me.”

“Um, Irwin?”

“Yes?”

“Where _do_ you live?”


	2. Summer 2006 Part 2

Irwin’s flat was on the third floor of an unassuming building on Chalcot. “So, would you like a drink?” Irwin asked as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Dakin kicked off his trainers, not paying any mind to where they fell in the living room. “I’ll take a whiskey if you’ve got it. Mind if I smoke? I haven’t had one all day.”

“Not at all, I’ve quit but you go ahead and do continue to make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

Dakin was honestly surprised. After seeing the drab studio that Irwin had been living in the last time he had come over all those years ago, he was shocked to see how Irwin was living now. Where he expected bland beige walls, bland beige furniture, endless bookcases full of well, books and paperwork strewn about, he was instead greeted by a very modern and hip decorating sense. Chrome appliances in the kitchen, modern art on the walls, which were decidedly _not_ beige and furniture that looked more for show than for comfort. Idly, he wondered if Irwin used the same interior designer on Maida Vale that Fiona was always blabbering to him about.

Irwin handed Dakin his drink, spilling just a bit of it as he did so. “Here you go. Do you want to see the rest of the flat?”

“Is that a euphemism for the bedroom?”

“Certainly.”

“Then the answer is yes” Irwin grabbed his hand in his and pulled him towards the bedroom. He had left the door open and Dakin raced ahead of him to step inside first. Once there, he couldn’t help but let out a low whistle. The bedroom was much more comfortable and homey than the rest of the flat. This was one room where he really could say he appreciated the décor. He spied a large walk-in closet immediately to the left of the door while a king size bed was off to the right. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a marbled Jacuzzi in the en suite bathroom. “You’ve got a lovely place. I’ve made good money since leaving university but I never lived this well until I marr—made partner.” Silently he cursed himself for his slip up. Fortunately, Irwin was either too buzzed from the alcohol or from this actually happening that he didn’t notice Dakin’s almost faux pas.

“Thanks. The BBC pays surprisingly well when you have one of the highest rated shows currently on air.”

“I mean it. You have got a certifiable love nest going on.”

“Oh yea, and I get so much action that the bedpost has notches on it.” Irwin said sarcastically. Dakin smirked. Irwin couldn’t help but notice that it was the same exact one that he always gave him back when he was a boy. In an odd way it was comforting that look hadn’t changed.

“Don’t worry. I can help you out in that regard.” Dakin took another drink of his whiskey and strode towards Irwin. He placed his lips on his and kissed him, letting some of the alcohol get into Irwin’s mouth.

Irwin pulled away. “Were you planning on making this a regular thing already? Irwin asked, a slightly shocked look on his face. “You may not like it once you’ve done it. I mean, you did tell me in chat that you hadn’t done this before.”

Dakin humpfed as he loosened Irwin’s tie. “You weren’t complaining about my lack of experience back in the car.”

Irwin reached up and clasped Dakin’s hands in his. “I wasn’t complaining. It is just that this is a big deal to me. I don’t want you to feel like I am making you do anything that you don’t want to.”

“Look,” said Dakin as he finished pulling Irwin’s tie off and threw it to the floor, “after all these years, I found you and picked you up in an internet sex chat room. I then invited you to a pub, showed you my new car, kissed you, played with your dick through your trousers and then basically told you I wanted you to shag me all night in your bed. I am here because I _want_ you.” He stepped back and gave Irwin a devilish grin, the same exact one that had almost gotten the two of them into trouble all those years ago back at Cutler’s. ”You were a damn good teacher at one time so teach each me how to do this.”

Irwin placed his glass on the nightstand then took Dakin’s out of his hand and sat it down next to his. Inwardly, he couldn’t help but curse the fact that there would be ugly rings bore onto the black lacquer finish by morning. He’d just have to get Dakin to work off the repair bill, one way or another. That thought made him smile broadly. Irwin kissed him, slid his tongue into his mouth. Dakin kissed him back nonchalantly, as if his tongue had a mind of its own. _Knowing Dakin, it probably does_ Irwin thought to himself as his laughter made him break off the kiss.

“What’s so funny?” Dakin asked. “I’d like to think I am a little more talented than that.”

“It’s nothing. I had a funny thought is all.”

Dakin looked up at him queerly. “I don’t think that any of this requires thought.”

“No, you’re quite right. It doesn’t.” Irwin kissed him again, this time with much more force, only coming up for air when he felt Dakin’s bulge start to grow. ”Yeah, that’s really good, eh? I liked that too.” He pulled Dakin tighter against him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. “Those five showers do smell wonderful on you.”

“Trying to get romantic on me now, eh?”

“No. I was actually just trying to get you flat on your back. Think this will help?” Irwin slipped his hand through the front of Dakin’s trousers and grabbed his cock, giving it a slight twist. Dakin moaned at that, his breath hot in Irwin’s ears.

"The wait has been entirely too long."

Ignoring him, Irwin stepped back a bit, released his hand. It caused Dakin to make a low groan. Irwin smiled at that. He liked being in control; found he liked being able to make Dakin be the submissive. He wondered how far he’d allow him to take that control. There was one way to find out. “Strip.”

“What?” Dakin’s already huge brown eyes had seemingly grown larger.

He was well and truly shocked. Irwin liked that too. “You heard me. Strip. Slowly.”

_Oh Christ_ , Dakin thought. He could see on Irwin’s face that he was taking delight in how flabbergasted his order had made him, but the thought of doing as he was told _did_ turn him on. Big time.

***

Dakin had almost came right there just from that little strip; he was suddenly very aware of and worried about his age and his stamina. Then the big phrase _refractory period_ floated through his head for apparently no other reason than to make him more nervous than what he was. He breathed in deep and let out a smooth exhale. He could see Irwin liked what he saw. That made him feel much better. He hadn’t felt wanted like this in a long time. He strode over, wrapped his arms around Irwin and pulled him in tight. As they kissed again, Dakin could feel Irwin slide his hands down his back and then further still so that he was cupping his naked bum. Tentatively, Irwin started grinding against him allowing Dakin to set a pace that he was comfortable with. “That’s enough,” Dakin finally said through clenched teeth, still trying hard to not come right then and there, “you are still dressed. We’ve got to do something about that.”

“Yes, we really must.” Hearing how strained Dakin’s smooth voice was infinitely pleased him. Irwin smiled and backed away, his eyes still locked with Dakin’s. “So,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt, “do we actually get to fuck now?”

Dakin licked his lips at the sound of _that_ word coming out of Irwin, put his hands on his hips as if he were going to debate his next action then pushed him against the wall before he knew what was happening. “I really think that I ought to hold off on making a decision until you take the rest of your clothes off.”

Irwin ducked out from beneath Dakin’s arms and spun him around, “You’re a tease you know that, don’t you? You really aren’t making things easy for me.”

He shrugged his shoulders in response. “We could have been in bed ten minutes ago but you’re the one who wasted time ordering me to strip. It’s only fair that I torture you in the same manner. Even though I will be tortured in the process.”

Irwin cocked his head to the right and grinned as he tossed his shirt to the side. “I know that. I enjoyed watching you though.” The belt and trousers came off next, at a teasingly slow pace. “So, how’s that? Am I good enough for you?”

“Very nice.” Irwin had indeed acquired some confidence and a well-toned body. Dakin was turned him on by both qualities, not that he had needed any extra help in that department. “I give the body full marks and the performance an A for an effort. Would have been an A+ but you still have your pants on.”

Irwin slowly started to pull down his pants then stopped. “I’ve changed my mind since earlier in the evening. Not only do I think you’ll like this, I think you’ll end up wanting more by the time we’re through.”

Dakin licked his lips. “Well, I’m done with playing games. Let’s hurry it up already. I’m beyond frustrated. 23 years of foreplay, Irwin and we’ve spent most of the evening _talking_.”

“You’re right.” Irwin wriggled out of his pants the rest of the way, kicked them off and then started to smooth his hands down Dakin’s chest, stopping to brush his fingers over his nipples. They were already a little hard due to the coolness of the room, but with the way that every so often Irwin would stop to coat his fingers with saliva before continuing they were now positively erect. Dakin could feel the old familiar rise of heat form in his belly and start to gravitate downwards, albeit slower than what it once had. He wasn’t eighteen anymore and his body was proving it.

“Those are nice. Nice and hard. Like the rest of you will be very soon.” Irwin crouched down a bit, resting his hands on Dakin’s shoulders. Irwin’s teeth dragged across each nipple and back again, the friction causing them grow impossibly bigger than what they already were. The scrapping turned to delicate kissing as Dakin leaned closer to Irwin, his head hanging down.

As Irwin continued to kiss and fondle, he slowly slid to his knees and started palming and caressing Dakin’s abdomen.

Dakin felt flutters rise up in his chest. And that scared him. Being treated like this made him feel like he was being made love to. It was a different and unnerving sensation. He instead decided to focus on the part of him that had finally rose fully to the occasion; that and the fact he was feeling delightfully weak from the way Irwin kept touching him. “My legs are jelly. You had better get me into bed straight away before I fall over.”

It was the second time that Irwin had laughed since they had started this. He gently pushed Dakin back onto the bed. Irwin’s blue eyes locked with Dakin’s brown ones. “You know,” he said as he paused between kisses, “you are allowed to touch me Stuart. In fact, I kind of demand it.”

_Right. How could I forget such an important thing?_   Deciding that he really wanted to taste him, Dakin slowly started to lick and suck the skin at the base of Irwin’s neck. Through his lips, he could feel his pulse start to race. _Very very good._ Dakin smoothed his hands down Irwin’s chest, all the while continuing to nibble at his neck. He flipped him over so that he was the one on top now, leaned down and ran his tongue all the way down from his neck to the crook of his left hip and back up again.

Irwin let out a very non-professional sounding groan at that; the sound only grew louder as Dakin started to trace back down the path a second time. Irwin was the first man he’d ever been with but he was betting on the fact that the same equipment equalled the same basic wants. He was ever so slightly trepidatious though. He wanted so very badly to do this right. Taking a cue off what he enjoyed Fiona doing to him, he lazily slipped his tongue over the base of Irwin’s cock. He groaned louder at that and bucked his hips up to meet Dakin’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there is much more to come. Ahem.

**Author's Note:**

> [A] I nicked this idea from the article "Is this proof the Virgin Queen was an imposter in drag?" 
> 
> Behold the lunacy at the following link:  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2337774/Is-proof-Virgin-Queen-imposter-drag-Shocking-new-theory-Elizabeth-I-unearthed-historic-manuscripts.html
> 
> [B] Oh lookie! I worked in one of my other History Boys stories (You Don't Remember, I'll Never Forget) into this one. :)


End file.
